El Hijo del Sueño
by Milenia
Summary: Catorce años antes del nacimiento de Atenea, otro nacimiento marcará la historia del Santuario... para siempre...


**El Hijo del Sueño**

_By Milenia_

**Prólogo – Aléxandros**

_Los cuatro magos subían a paso lento los senderos que conducían a la cumbre de la Montaña de la Luz: llegaban de los cuatro puntos cardinales trayendo cada uno una alforja con las maderas perfumadas, destinadas al rito del fuego._

_El Mago de la Aurora llevaba consigo un mando de seda rosa con matices de azul y calzaba sandalias de piel de ciervo. El Mago del Crepúsculo llevaba una sobrevesta carmesí jaspeada de oro, y de los hombros le colgaba una larga estola de biso recamada con idénticos colores. El Mago del Mediodía vestía una túnica de púrpura adamascada con espigas y calzaba unas babuchas de piel de serpiente. El último de ellos, el Mago de la Noche, iba ataviado con lana negra, tejida con el vellón de corderos nonatos, constelada de estrellas de plata._

_Caminaban como si el ritmo de su andadura fuese marcad por una música que tan solo ellos podían oír y se acercaba n al templo con paso acompasado, recorriendo distancias iguales, aunque uno subía un repecho pedregoso, el otro andaba por un sencillo llano y los últimos avanzaban por el lecho arenoso de ríos ya secos._

_Se encontraron ante las cuatro puertas de la entrada de la torre de piedra en el mismo instante, justo en el momento en el que el alba vestía de la luz perlina el inmenso territorio desierto de la planicie._

_Se inclinaron mirándose al rostro a través de los cuatro arcos de entrada y acto seguido se acercaron al altar. El primero en dar comienzo al ritual fue en Mago de la Aurora, que colocó en cuadrado unas ramas de madera de sándalo; le siguió el Mago del Mediodía, que añadió, en sentido oblicuo, unas ramitas de acacia formando pequeños haces. El Mago del Crepúsculo amontonó sobre aquella base, maderas descortezadas de cedro, recogidas en el bosque del monte Líbano. Por último, el Mago de la Noche, puso encima unas ramas peladas y secas del Cáucaso, madera castigada por el rayo, secada por el sol de las alturas. Acto seguido, los cuatro extrajeron de las alforjas los sílices sagrados e hicieron saltar al mismo tiempo azuladas chispas en la base de la pequeña pirámide, hasta que el fuego comenzó a arder, primero débil, tímidamente, pero luego cada vez mas intenso y brioso; las lenguas rojas se tornaron azules, hasta que finalmente fueron semejantes al Fuego del Cielo, al aliento divino de Ahura Mazda, dios de verdad y de gloria, señor del tiempo y la vida._

_Solo la voz pura del fuego murmuraba su arcana poesía dentro de la gran torre de piedra; ni siquiera se oía el respirar de los cuatro hombres inmóviles en el centro de su inmensa patria. Contemplaban arrobados cómo la sagrada llama tomaba su forma de la simple arquitectura de las ramas colocadas artísticamente sobre el altar de piedra, tenían su mirada fija en aquella luz purísima, en aquella danza maravillosa de luz, elevando su plegaria por el pueblo y por su Rey. El Gran Rey, el Rey de Reyes que se sentaba lejos, en la resplandeciente sala de su palacio, que se encontraba en el inmortal Olimpo, en medio de un bosque de columnas de mármol y de oro, custodiado por toros alados y leones rampantes._

_El aire a aquellas horas de la mañana, en aquel lugar mágico y solitario, estaba calmado, tal como debía ser a fin del que el Fuego celeste tomara las formas y los movimientos de su naturaleza divina, que siempre lo empuja hacia lo alto para unirse con el Empíreo, su fuente originaria. Pero de golpe soplo una fuerza poderosa sobre las llamas y las apagó. Ante la mirada estupefacta de los magos, también las brasas quedaron convertidas en negro carbón. No hubo ninguna otra señal ni sonido salvo el fuerte chillido del halcón que ascendía por el vacío del cielo, ni hubo tampoco ninguna palabra. Los cuatro hombres se quedaron estupefactos frente al altar, afectados por un triste presagio, derramando lágrimas en silencio._

_En aquel mismo instante, lejos, en una remota ciudad de Occidente, una muchacha se acercaba, temblando, a un antiguo Santuario para solicitar una bendición para el hijo que sentía moverse por primera vez en su vientre. El nombre de la muchacha era Andrómaca. El nombre del niño lo reveló el viento que soplaba impetuoso entre las ramas milenarias y agitaba las hojas muertas a los pies de los gigantescos troncos. El nombre del niño era: **Aléxandros. **_

**_x-x-x_**

_Andrómaca se había dirigido al Santuario de Atenea por una extraña inspiración, por un presagio que la había visitado en sueños mientras dormía al lado de su marido, Calístenes, un poderoso guerrero al servicio de la diosa de la Sabiduría y la Justicia. _

_Soñó que una serpiente reptaba lentamente a lo largo del corredor y que luego ingresaba silenciosamente al aposento. Aunque ella la veía, no podía moverse, así como tampoco gritar ni escapar. Los anillos del gran reptil deslizábanse por el suelo de piedra y las escamas relucían con los reflejos cobrizos y broncíneos bajo los rayos de la luna que entraban por la ventana. Por un momento había deseado que Calístenes despertase y la tomara entre sus brazos, le diese calor contra el pecho fuerte y musculoso, la acariciase con sus grandes manos de guerrero, pero su mirada enseguida volvió a posarse sobre el **drakon**_,_ sobre aquel animal portentoso que se movía como un fantasma. Como una criatura mágica. Una de ésas que los dioses despiertan por simple placer de las entrañas de la tierra. Extrañamente ya no le producía miedo ni le provocaba ninguna clase de repugnancia; es mas, se sentía cada vez mas atraída y casi fascinada por aquellos movimientos sinuosos, por aquella potencia silenciosa y llena de gracia. La serpiente se introdujo bajo las mantas, se deslizó entre sus piernas y sus pechos, y ella sintió que la había poseído, ligera y fríamente, sin causarle el menor daño, sin ninguna violencia. Soñó que su semen se mezclaba con el que el marido había expelido ya dentro de ella con la fuerza de un toro, con la fogosidad de un verraco, antes de caer vencido por el sueño y el cansancio._

_Al día siguiente el hombre se puso su armadura, la divina armadura dorada de Sagitario; comió carne y queso de oveja en compañía de sus compañeros y partió para la misión encomendada por el Gran Patriarca. Sus compañeros, los caballeros dorados de Leo y Géminis aguardaban, ya montados sobre sus caballos, un tanto lejos a que éste se despidiera de su esposa. _

_Calístenes la besó, limitándose solo a decirle:_

_-_Recuerda ofrecer sacrificios a los dioses mientras yo este ausente y concibe un hijo varón, un sucesor que se parezca a mí

_Luego montó en su caballo, blanco como la nieve, y alcanzó a sus compañeros. Lanzó una última mirada hacía su acomodado hogar; todos sus sirvientes estaban bien alineados en la entrada, y su hermosa mujer observándole tristemente. Se colocó su casco y empezó su largo camino, si estaba seguro de algo era que no la volvería a ver al menos en un buen tiempo._

_Tras su partida, Andrómaca tomo un baño caliente, y mientras sus doncellas le daban masajes en la espalda con suaves esponjas empapadas en esencias jazmín y rosas de Pieria, mando llamar a Helena; una muchachilla vidente, extremadamente blanca, casi albina, de hermosa figura femenina y estrecha talla._

_Le contó el sueño y le preguntó:_

-Mi querida Helena, ¿Qué significa?

-Señora mía, los sueños siempre son mensajes de los dioses, pero pocos son los que saben interpretarlos. Creo que deberías dirigirte a uno de los más antiguos y célebre de nuestros Santuarios: el Santuario de Atenea, tú, que eres privilegiada en ser una de las pocas que sabe su localización. Consulta al Patriarca, es sabio y de seguro sabrá darte la respuesta que por desgracia yo no puedo

_Y así, pocos días después, Andrómaca emprendió camino al Santuario erigido en un lugar de impotente grandiosidad: la hermosa ciudad de Atenas._

_Contaban de aquel Santuario muchas maravillas, tantas que con el paso de los años la gente había empezado a creer que se trataba de un mito, puesto que, gracias a aquel campo de energía que lo protegía de los intrusos, nadie lo había encontrado. Pero su caso era diferente, ella era vivo testigo de la majestuosidad de sus construcciones, no en vano había pasado cerca de diez años sirviendo, como amazona, a la poderosa diosa virgen: Atenea Parthenos. _

_Era fiel devota a sus doctrinas hasta que lo conoció. Calístenes, el caballero dorado de Sagitario, tuvo que acortejarla durante casi dos años para que por fin, Andrómaca, de un carácter indomable, cediera y aceptara casarse con él. En aquellos tiempos veía fijarse en un hombre, e incluso perder su virginidad como unas posibilidades tan improbables que hasta ahora, con un pequeño en su vientre, se daba recién cuenta de las ironías del destino._

_Shion la recibió con suma amabilidad, después de todo, antigua guerrera o no, el linaje de Andrómaca era el de la antigua nobleza en Grecia: la ciudad de Epiro. Ahora, sin aquella fría máscara cubriendo su sonrosado rostro, entendía a la perfección porque uno de los mejores caballeros de la orden había virtualmente perdido la razón por la mujer que tenía ante sus ojos. Sin perder el tiempo le ofreció tomar asiento en un estudio, acondicionado para recibir visitas. Conversaron sobre muchas cosas. Andrómaca, en su tiempo, fue una de las mejores guerreras de la orden, muy conocida y respetada por todos; y ahora, su reciente embarazo no era noticia nueva para nadie en el Santuario. Cuando Shion preguntó por fin el motivo de su visita, ésta no vaciló y le contó todo lo que había soñado._

-¿Qué significa el sueño que he tenido?

_Shion la miró sorprendido y en completo silencio por unos instantes._

-Significa que el hijo que nazca de ti descenderá de la estirpe de Zeus y de un mortal. El niño en tu vientre, tiene mezclada la sangre de un dios con la de un hombre; el hijo que des a luz resplandecerá con una energía maravillosa, pero lo mismo que las llamas que arden con luz mas intensa queman las paredes del candil y consumen mas deprisa el aceite que las alimenta, así también su alma podría quemar el pecho que la alberga. Recuerda, Andrómaca, la historia de Aquiles, antepasado de tu estirpe: le fue concedido elegir entre una vida breve y gloriosa y otra larga pero oscura. Eligió la primera: sacrificó la vida a cambio de un instante de luz cegadora

-¿Es este un destino ya escrito?- _preguntó notablemente asustada_

-Es un destino posible- _repuso Shion_ -. Los caminos que un hombre puede recorrer son muchos, pero algunos hombres nacen dotados de una fuerza distinta que proviene de los dioses y que trata de retornar a ellos. Guarda este secreto en tu corazón hasta que llegue en momento en que la naturaleza de tu hijo se manifieste en su plenitud. Entonces prepárate para todo, incluso para perderle, porque hagas lo que hagas no podrás conseguir que se cumpla su destino…

_No había terminado de hablar y cristalinas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la joven. Shion, siendo prudente, guardo silencio por unos instantes._

-Sé que Calístenes quiere entrenarlo para que sirva a la Sagrada Orden de Atenea- _comentó la mujer _–sé también los muchos años de arduo entrenamiento que esto representaría, pero al final valdrá la pena el sacrificio, puesto que no hay mayor honor que defender a esta diosa y mas aún él, que es probable que integre la nueva generación de caballeros de la Orden para cuando la amenaza del Señor de las Tinieblas, descrita muchas veces en las profecías, se cumpla en aproximadamente 27 años. Tengo el mal presentimiento que no sobrevivirá… esa idea me aterra…

-No te adelantes a los hechos, Andrómaca, solo el tiempo lo dirá…

0

_Los dolores del parto comenzaron un atardecer, 30 de noviembre para hablar con más exactitud. Bías, su médico, se vio obligado a llevar a cabo el parto en la propia mansión de la paciente; estaban como a media hora de camino de la ciudad de Atenas y el estado de Andrómaca era demasiado delicado como para trasladarla. Estaba preparado, sabedor de que ella se había salido de cuentas. Se ciñó el mandil, colocó la mascarilla y debidas protecciones, y mando a hervir agua. Pero, dejo que fuese su ayudanta, igual de esterilizada, la primera que se acercase a la muchacha, porque una mujer prefiere ser tocada por otra mujer a la otra de traer al mundo a su hijo: solo una mujer comprende el dolor y la soledad en la que se alumbra una nueva vida._

_Fue un parto largo y difícil porque Andrómaca era de estrechas caderas y contextura delicada, fuera de sus apenas 18 años y sus pocas fuerzas debido al incontrolable dolor que sentía. Algunas de sus doncellas, en su mayoría jovencitas de 15 a 17 años, le secaban el sudor y mojaban sus labios constantemente con agua de manantial, presas del pánico de ver el largo sufrimiento de su señora._

_La ayudanta, evidentemente muchos años mayor, no se cansaba de repetirle:_

-¡Puja fuerte, niña, empuja con fuerza! El ver a tu hijo te consolará de todo dolor que debes estar pasando en estos momentos

_Pero cuando el dolor aumento hasta ya casi hacerle perder el sentido, intervino Bías; guió las manos de su ayudanta y mandó a Helena a que empujara sobre el vientre de la muchacha porque a ella le fallaban ya las fuerzas y el niño padecía. Apoyó el oído sobre la ingle de Andrómaca y le pareció sentir como poco a poco las pequeñas pulsaciones iban disminuyendo._

-Empuja fuerte, todo lo que puedas –_ ordeno Bías a Helena _–la criatura tiene que nacer enseguida.

_Helena se apoyó con todo su peso sobre la chica que, lanzando un grito más fuerte, por fin parió. Bías ató el cordón umbilical con un hilo de lino, lo corto con sus utensilios, perfectamente esterilizados, y luego desinfecto la herida lo más rápido que pudo. El niño se puso a llorar y él se lo entregó a Helena para que, junto a dos doncellas más, le lavasen y vistiesen._

-¿Qué fue?- _preguntó la casi desfallecida reina, mientras un par de doncellas más le ungían colonias para que se refrescase_

-Fue varón-_ respondió Bías, mientras ponía todos sus utensilios en orden_

_Andrómaca sonrió._

_-_¿No es una maravilla?- _comentó una de las doncellas que ayudaba a bañar al niño_

_Helena le levantó la cabeza y al terminar de secársela no pudo reprimir un ademán de estupor._

_-_Tiene la pelambrera de un bebé de seis meses con unos bonitos reflejos dorados –_comentó –_aunque de seguro, a medida que crezca se irán oscureciendo. Parece un pequeño Eros.

-Según tu, Helena, ¿Qué color de ojos tiene?- _preguntó la otra doncella_

-No lo sé… es un verde agua, casi azul- _respondió la joven mientras examinaba con detenimiento los finos rasgos de la criatura_

_Mientras tanto, Bías se ocupaba de Andrómaca que, como ocurre a menudo con las primerizas, perdía sangre. Previendo que esto pasase, había mandado a congelar, con anticipación, pequeñas compresas; las aplico una a una sobre el vientre de Andrómaca. La chica se estremeció, fatigada y exhausta como estaba, pero el médico no se dejo enternecer hasta que vio cortarse todo el flujo de sangre._

-Todo un reto…-_ bromeó el doctor, secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo _–nada como un parto al estilo de los antiguos griegos. Sin embargo, la próxima vez procura trasladarte a Atenas en tus últimos meses de gestación…

_Andrómaca le miró sin fuerzas._

-La verdad…-_ alcanzó a decir la débil muchacha con entrecortada voz _–después de esto, dudo mucho que haya una próxima vez

_Bías sonrió._

-¿Tienes sed?

_Andrómaca asintió._

-Denle de beber, cámbienle de camisón, las sábanas y lávenla, lo mejor que puedan, sin cambiarle mucho de posición- _ordenó Bías al par de doncellas que atendían a la joven madre_

_Una vez que terminaron de vestirlo con un suave y fino conjunto color blanco, Helena lo tomo en brazos y se dirigió a su señora, quien ya casi lista con ayuda de otras cinco doncellas más, se incorporó ligeramente sobre los codos, apoyando la espalda en los confortables almohadones. Helena se lo entregó con suma delicadeza y Andrómaca no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de pura emoción al verle: era un niño guapísimo. Tenía unos labios delicados y la carita sonrosada y delicada. El cabello, de un castaño claro, relucía reflejos dorados y justo en el centro de la frente tenía lo que las parteras llamaban «La lamedura del becerro», un mechoncito de cabellos en punta y separado en dos. Los ojos parecían azules, pero el izquierdo tenía una ligera sombra mas oscura, detectable tan solo cuando estaba en la oscuridad. Parecía… un pequeño dios. Lo acunó contra su pecho hasta que el niño por fin calmo su llanto._

-Tienes un hijo muy hermoso, Andrómaca- _dijo Helena, conmovida por el instinto maternal de la joven _

_Andrómaca desvió por un instante la mirada de su hijo para posarla sobre su mejor doncella, su favorita. Le sonrió._

-Gracias…-_ le respondió a susurros mientras volvía nuevamente su tierna mirada hacía el pequeño_

-¿Y como se llamará?- _preguntó una de las doncellas, la mas emocionada entre las demás por el nacimiento del bebé_

-Se llamará… Aléxandros

_**x-x-x**_

_Una vez fuera de la habitación el doctor, felicitó a su ayudanta por el excelente trabajo que había llevado a cabo, dirigiéndose, seguidamente, hacia uno de los más fieles servidores de Calístenes: Eumenes._

-Eumenes…

-¿Señor?

-Toma el caballo mas raudo e intérnate en el bosque siguiendo el camino que tomo tu señor hasta que le encuentres. Dile que su hijo acaba de nacer, que es un varón, muy hermoso, sano y fuerte.

_Eumenes asintió y acto seguido se dirigió a la caballeriza, a toda velocidad, tomando a un corpulento caballo gris. Lo montó y se alejó velozmente al galope del animal._

-Dile también que Andrómaca se encuentra bien y que fue necesario que pariera aquí porque era imposible trasladarla a Atenas- _gritó el médico_

_Eumenes escucho pero no detuvo su marcha, sino que más bien continuó a paso más rápido. No podía esperar para comunicárselo a su señor._

_**x-x-x**_

_Mientras tanto, en Tesalia, una región bastante alejada, una joven, de apariencia sombría, tez pálida, largos cabellos azules y avivados ojos del mismo color observaba a los pequeños infantes durmientes en las dos idénticas cunas. Parecía estar de luto. Usaba un largo vestido negro al igual que su maquillaje. Los dos niños, apreciablemente gemelos dormían placidamente; sin embargo, mientras uno mostraba paz y tranquilidad en su rostro, el segundo parecía tener una expresión divertida e incluso traviesa. Eran el Dioscuros, los regidos bajo las caras del bien y el mal. Apenas acababan de cumplir exactamente 6 meses y eran casi del mismo tamaño que el pequeño que el que acababa de nacer a varios kilómetros de distancia; tal vez era por el simple echo de haber nacido al mismo tiempo, después de todo, era común en los embarazos múltiples que los pequeños no solo nacieran primerizos o con complicaciones, sino que también con un tamaño considerablemente pequeño al de otros niños de su edad antes de llegar al año._

_Se escuchó que algo tocaba insistentemente la ventana. La mujer desvió por un momento su atención de ambas criaturas y se dirigió hacia la misma, abriéndola y dejando pasar al alado visitante. Un halcón, de tétrico plumaje negro, al igual que sus maquiavélicos ojos se colocó sobre su hombro, posando su penetrante mirada en la de la mujer. Por unos instantes los azulados ojos de la chica parecieron oscurecer hasta tornarse opacos, casi negros. El halcón emitió un fuerte chillido y se apresuró a abandonar la habitación; mientras la mujer, presa de una ira incontrolable, aventó una pequeña estatuilla de Atenea, diosa de la Sabiduría, contra un espejo, destruyéndolo en el acto. Todo este conjunto de fuertes ruidos terminó por despertar a ambos hermanos, quienes ni lentos ni perezosos empezaron a contribuir con un escandaloso llanto._

_-_¿Leda?_- se escuchó la voz de una muchacha del otro lado de la puerta _-¿todo esta bien? ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante- _respondió la mujer, con la respiración agitada al tratar de controlarse_

_Penetró en la habitación una adolescente, de unos aproximados 12 años, quien fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta del estado de la mujer, se apresuró a tomar en brazos a uno de los gemelos, el que hacía unos minutos dormía apaciblemente, para así calmar su llanto. Una vez logrado su objetivo se apresuró a dejarlo nuevamente sobre su cuna y tomar al otro, quien le causo muchos mas problemas para quedarse callado que el primero. Cuando por fin silencio la habitación, salió a paso apresurado; regresó con una escoba y un recogedor en una mano, y un vaso con agua en la otra. Le ofreció el baso a la mujer quien, ya mas calmada, había tomado asiendo al borde de su lecho, y luego se dispuso a barrer el desastre producido por la otra._

_Cuando terminó por fin, dejo los utensilios de limpieza a un lado y mimó, por igual, a los ahora despiertos niños. Sentados y apoyados en almohadones la observaban, emitiendo descontroladas risotadas y graciosos gestos._

-Tienes unos hijos muy lindos, Leda- _dijo la pequeña adolescente mientras alzaba en brazos al más inquieto_

_La mujer le miró cansada._

-¿Sabías que Andrómaca ya tiene un hijo con Calístenes?- _preguntó de mala gana la mujer, omitiendo por completo el comentario anterior _–…eso arruina por completo mis planes…

-No, no lo sabía- _se echó al travieso infante al hombro –_pero no veo porque tengas que decir eso, es tu compañera y también…

-Y también un estorbo- _interrumpió la otra _–, Saga hubiera sido la única opción de Shion para que le sucediera en el poder del Santuario por ser el único entre todos esos huérfanos que se presenten a las pruebas en tener un amplio linaje de guerreros al servicio de Atenea…- _dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta quedar frente a frente con el pequeño que aún seguía, tranquilo, en la cuna –_y sin embargo ahora, con el nacimiento de ese pequeño engendro, mi niño tiene un problema del cual preocuparse –_acarició la mejilla del niño, volviéndose a continuación a la delgada chiquilla que la miraba con tristeza_

-No digas eso- _dijo mientras tomaba asiento y sentaba a la vez al pequeño en su regazo –_ si realmente Saga es capaz de obtener el poder absoluto en el Santuario, Shion lo reconocerá… pero, si por desgracia, el hijo de Calístenes resulta ser más fuerte, al menos alégrate porque lo habrá intentado…

-¡Ni hablar!- _gritó la otra –_Saga será el sucesor, y eso es definitivo

-¿Y que me dices de Kanon?- _preguntó suavemente mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza al niño_

_El pequeño Kanon se soltó como pudo del abrazo y en seguida trato de alcanzar los pendientes de la joven, quien sonriente jugueteaba con sus manitas. Leda miró al menor de los hermanos seria y hasta con un toque de desprecio._

-Fue el segundo en nacer, y según las antiguas tradiciones, el más débil… por ello me es indiferente

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

-Yo solo digo la verdad. Lo mucho que alcanzará llegar a ser, es la sombra de su hermano. Nunca siquiera la Sagrada Armadura de Géminis cubrirá su cuerpo, es muy débil

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Aun es un bebé

-Soy su madre, lo siento. Kanon y Saga son como Cástor y Pólux respectivamente, mientras el último era poderoso e inmortal, el primero era mortal y débil; murió a manos de un ganadero en una disputa. Es así siempre, Hermione, siempre dos nacidos bajo el signo de Dioscuros que, no obstante, comparten las mismas condiciones del mito terminan con una remarcada diferencia: uno siempre es notablemente superior al otro

_Hermione le quedo mirando enfurecida._

_-_Saldré por unos días al Templo de Artemisa, a rendirle tributo. Unos sirvientes irán también para acompañarme… me preguntaba si me dejarías llevar a los niños conmigo

-No, hoy tendremos una visita muy importante y Saga tiene que estar listo para que su padre le vea

-¿Y que hay de…?

-A él si puedes llevarlo, y cuanto mas lejos mejor. Nadie a parte de ti sabe que tuve gemelos, incluso él sigue creyendo que tuvo tan solo un hijo conmigo, y ese será Saga, así lo he decidido

-Eso es muy cruel… ¿Qué clase de madre puede tener preferencias de ese tipo?

-Ese ya no es tu problema. Le brindaré a Kanon la misma educación académica que Saga y los mismos entrenamientos físicos, aunque por supuesto, el enfoque no será hacia él. Ahora llévatelo sino quieres que le mantenga encerrado aquí

_Sin decir mas, Hermione tomo al niño en brazos y abandonó la habitación no sin antes acariciar en signo de despedida a Saga, después de todo, él no tenía la culpa de la suerte de su hermano_

_**x-x-x**_

_Le estrechó cariñosamente contra ella, canturreando agradables canciones y acariciando sus suaves cabellos. Las doncellas se acercaban por grupos, unas tímidas y otras más decididas, para admirar al recién nacido, de cuya enorme belleza ya se había pasado la voz por toda la gigantesca mansión. Incluso Artemisia, la anciana nodriza de la joven madre, había llegado hacía pocas horas y, emocionada hasta las lágrimas por la maternidad de la que fue virtualmente su hija, se había quedado sin palabras al tomar al niño en brazos y comprobar así que Andrómaca no solo había dado a luz a un próximo hombre… había dado a luz a un próximo héroe. _

_El niño, invadido por una sensación de hambre, empezó a llorar. Andrómaca lo acomodó entre sus brazos y luego se desnudo los pechos con la intención de alimentarlo, pero Artemisia la detuvo, acercándosele y diciéndole:_

-Niña, para eso esta su nodriza. No estropees tu pecho. Calístenes no tardará en volver y tendrás que estar más hermosa y deseable que nunca para recibirle.

_Extendió los brazos con la intención de coger al niño, pero la muchacha no se lo dio, le acostó en su regazo y le dio su leche hasta que se durmió tranquilo._

-Pero Andrómaca…

-Artemisia, agradezco toda la dedicación que me brindas hasta hoy, pero la única mujer que criará a este niño, seré yo

_Helena, observando todo desde un rincón de la habitación, sonrió satisfecha. Estaba segura que aquel niño se criaría como ningún otro, en un ambiente lleno de amor y dedicación. Aquel niño que Andrómaca amamantaba no solo era poseedor de un inusual destino, sino también de un brillante futuro._

_**x-x-x**_

_Arles, el caballero de plata y hermano menor del Patriarca, franqueó la gran puerta y fue conducido hasta una pequeña sala de estar. Era fuerte y poseedor de una envidiable belleza, el más hermoso de los caballeros de plata; tenía largos cabellos grisáceos y profundos ojos verdes, era de porte similar al de los dioses y los rasgos tan finos como los de su hermano. Sentado, solo, en medio de la sala, la observó con detenimiento. Era lúgubre, a penas si se filtraban rayos de luz por las altísimas ventanas que permitían la visión de las cosas. Era elegante, pero en su interior se respiraba un aire denso, una atmósfera cargada de energía negativa. _

_-_Bienvenido seas, Arles- dijo Leda, entrando junto con su pequeño hijo en brazos

_Arles se inclinó al verla llegar._

-Saludos Leda. Shion lamenta mucho no haber podido venir, pero ya sabes lo ocupado e incierto que es su trabajo, te manda muchos saludos- _poso su vista en el pequeño _–. Ha crecido mucho desde que nació… luce muy sano y fuerte –_ sonrió mientras extendía los brazos para que se lo diese_

-Y lo es. Sano, fuerte y tal vez hasta despiadado… como Ares _– dijo entregándoselo -. _Nada me haría más feliz que mi hijo sea igual al dios de la guerra

_Arles soltó una risotada._

-Veo que aún sigues siendo fiel a Ares. ¿Y aún así piensas integrar a nuestro hijo a la Orden de los caballeros al servicio de Atenea?

-Ese fue tu sueño desde antes de conocerme y pienso cumplirlo

_Arles asintió._

-Entonces así será- _dijo el hombre _–preséntalo a las pruebas dentro de cinco años, estoy seguro que pasará sin problemas, tiene un gran potencial debido a su amplio linaje de guerreros, tanto por mi parte como por la tuya

-¿Piensas lo mismo del hijo de Calístenes?

_Arles la miró sorprendido._

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo? Apenas si acaba de nacer habrá unas 12 horas

_Leda sonrió astutamente._

-Un pajarito me lo dijo _–acarició los azulados cabellos de su hijo –_pero respóndeme, ¿crees que el hijo de Calístenes y Andrómaca sea tan poderoso como el nuestro?

-No lo se, puede que si como puede que no. Shion me comentó algo unos meses atrás sobre el hijo que esperaba Andrómaca… me dijo que sería querido por los dioses

_Leda apretó los dientes de pura ira._

-¿Querido por los dioses?

-Tuvo un sueño que, al parecer, era una señal de Zeus. Ese niño tiene un origen divino

_Leda lo miró incrédula._

-¿Te molesta?- _preguntó Arles sin despegar la vista de su pequeño, quien le sonreía incansable_

-No – _dijo Leda disimulando su molestia –_de echo, pienso visitarla en unos días… ya sabes, para felicitarla – _sonrió hipócritamente –_tener un hijo es lo mejor que le puede pasar a una mujer

_Arles le miró y seguidamente esbozo una sonrisa. Aunque vivieran separados, no podía negar que Leda despertaba aún en él aquella chispa de pasión en su corazón._

-Lo amas, ¿verdad?

-Estoy segura que un día Saga será la razón de mi máximo orgullo

_Arles volvió su vista a su pequeño hijo. Saga le miraba con cierto brillo en las pupilas, como si le amara tanto como Arles a él. Era su primogénito, un fuerte y hermoso niño del que lastimosamente estaba seguro que jamás lo escucharía llamarlo "papá", ya que, esa sería la última vez en que tomaba a Saga entre sus brazos, lo estrechaba contra su pecho y le llamaba hijo, pues no le vería mas en los cinco años siguientes y para cuando este ingresara a las pruebas, él tenía que mostrarse imparcial con todos los aprendices._

-¿Te quedarás algunas noches antes de regresar al Santuario?- _rompió con el silencio Leda_

_Arles sonrió._

-Esperaba a que me invitarás

-Pues entonces quédate – _sonrió –_ mandaré a preparar una habitación para ti

_Arles asintió y seguidamente le devolvió al pequeño, quien tras oponer un poco de resistencia terminó accediendo a que Leda lo volviera a tomar entre sus brazos_

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-Salió por un par de días… sabes lo devota que es de los dioses- _dijo Leda ocultando su nerviosismo_

-¿Salió sola?- _preguntó Arles preocupado -_. Leda, sé que me dirás que no soy quien para meterme, pero no me parece que descuides de esa manera a tu pequeña hermana

-Tranquilo… ya no es tan pequeña y tan solo fue al Templo de Artemisa, ya sabes que solo los niños y las mujeres pueden ingresar ahí- _sonrió _–. Ya verás lo grande que esta cuando regrese

0

_Eumenes cabalgó por tres días y tres noches parando solo para que tanto él como su caballo bebieran un poco de agua y durmieran escasas horas antes de volver a partir. Cuando por fin llego a los territorios del Santuario en Kaisarianí, encontró al joven caballero negociando con los representantes de los diferentes Recintos sobre la alianza con el Santuario, ya que, desde que no habían amenazas graves contra el mismo, el Patriarca se había encargado de designarles a cada uno de sus caballeros misiones como diplomáticos para no tener que llegar a usar la fuerza. _

_Le vio llegar tan agitado y sucio que por su mente pasaron muchas hipótesis, inclusive las mas terribles. Sin embargo no podía moverse del lugar, se encontraba en la parte mas acalorada de la negociación y por ende no podía desconcentrarse con nada. Desvió su mirada y prosiguió al discurso de uno de sus amigos._

_-_Calístenes…- _dijo desde la entrada -_ya eres padre, la señora Andrómaca alumbró, hace tres noches, a un varón. Tienes un hijo.

_Toda la reunión se quedo sorprendida y en silencio. Incluso los representantes de los Recintos se sorprendieron con la noticia._ _El dorado de Leo volvió la vista a su plasmado compañero, quien se había quedado con la palabra en la boca._

-Su Recinto tendrá que proporcionar un…-_y concluyó, con la voz totalmente demudada y gratamente sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de Eumenes -_… ¿un… hijo?

-Si, señor- _dijo el pobre Eumenes, tratando de recuperar el aliento _

_Calístenes, inmediatamente pidió permiso y se retiró de la reunión; una vez afuera del salón, diviso a su amigo, descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol. Se le acercó y colocó en cuclillas frente a él._

-Dime como es- _preguntó, emocionado_

-Es un varón fuerte, sano y hermoso

-¿Le has visto?

_Eumenes sacudió la cabeza._

-No, Bías me envió a informártelo con estas palabras: « Toma el caballo mas raudo e intérnate en el bosque siguiendo el camino que tomo tu señor hasta que le encuentres. Dile que su hijo acaba de nacer, que es un varón, muy hermoso, sano y fuerte». Desde ahí no he parado mas que para comer y dormir, Calístenes

_Calístenes sonrió, dándole una leve palmada en la espalda._

-Gracias, amigo

-¡Ah si! Lo olvidaba… también dijo que Andrómaca se encontraba bien y que fue necesario que pariera en tu mansión porque era imposible trasladarla a Atenas

_Calístenes asintió para seguidamente ponerse de pie. El viento revolvió sus oscuros cabellos y su azulada mirada se perdió en el horizonte._

-Ya hiciste demasiado. Quédate aquí esta noche y descansa; tómate el tiempo que necesites para reponerte y luego regresa a casa. Te estaré esperando.

-¡Calístenes!- _se escuchó la voz del santo de Géminis acercarse_

_El joven padre se volvió para encontrarse cara a cara con su amigo._

_-_¿Qué crees que haces? Estamos en medio de una importante negociación

-Lo sé. Y también sé que tú y Talos lo harán muy bien sin mí- _dijo antes de llamar de un silbido a su caballo: Hiperión_

-¿Estas loco? ¡No puedes irte!

-Claro que sí –_ sonrió – _y sé que también tú lo harías en mi lugar

-Calístenes, no…

-Encárgate de cerrar un buen tratado- _interrumpió _–nos veremos en tres meses

_Montó en su caballo y emprendió el largo viaje de regreso a casa; ya no podía contar los días… las horas… los minutos… los segundos que le faltaban para ver a su recién nacido hijo._

0

_Leda caminó por los corredores de la gigantesca residencia hasta quedar, con la mano puesta sobre una perilla, cara a cara con una puerta. Llevaba una especie de peplo negro, hecho de una tela semitransparente, que tan solo se sujetaba de su hombro derecho. Tenía el cabello sujetado por un broche de plata y ahora sin su lúgubre maquillaje lucía más irresistible que nunca. Giró la perilla e ingresó a la habitación. Salvo una lamparilla iluminando, al lado del lecho, casi toda la habitación estaba en penumbras; Arles dormía boca arriba y desnudo, en toda su majestuosidad, apenas siendo cubiertos sus muslos por una finísima sábana._

_Se alzo lentamente el peplo y a continuación saco una daga dorada, portada por una banda que le rodeaba el muslo. Subió al lecho, sobre Arles, con la destreza y agilidad de un felino, conteniendo el aliento para que no la delatase y a penas produciendo livianos movimientos en el colchón. Acercó la daga hasta el cuello del caballero y una lágrima surcó su mejilla: estaba llorando. Le amaba apasionadamente, había hecho innumerables sacrificios por él e incluso le había dado un hijo, un heredero que de seguro sucedería a su tío en el mando del Santuario; pero aún así este había tenido el "descaro" de preferir su compromiso al servicio de Atenea ante que a ella. Odiaba a esa divinidad, la odiaba mas que nada en el mundo, le había robado a Arles y junto con él una parte de su alma. Las profecías afirmaban que el nacimiento de la diosa estaba cerca, eso la enfurecía aún más. _

_Uno de sus planes era incentivar a Saga para que destruyera a la diosa, pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Shion jamás le permitiría formar parte de la Orden de caballeros si notaba desprecio hacia la misma. Tenía que haber otra salida… Kanon. De seguro él podría sembrar en su hermano la duda hasta llegar a convertirla en odio. Aunque así lo deseó no pudo sonreír triunfante. Tenía que eliminar a Arles del camino o de lo contrario se terminaría enterando de su secreto y sus planes. _

_Alzó la daga, dispuesta a empuñarla en su corazón cuando la voz del caballero la detuvo a centímetros de la daga chocar con su cuello._

-¿Que haces?- _preguntó sin mostrar ninguna clase sorpresa_

_Leda no respondió._

-¿Por qué tratas de matarme?- _preguntó con el mismo semblante inexpresivo_

-Porque quiero ponerle fin a este torrente de emociones que siento por dentro- _confesó la otra, llorando a mares, más aún sin mover ni un solo centímetro la daga de lugar_

-Entonces hazlo…-_ culminó el otro, mirándola fijamente a los ojos_

_Las lágrimas de Leda surcaban todo su rostro, pasaban por sus labios y culminaban cayendo directo en el abdomen de Arles, quien no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo ante la situación en la que se encontraba._

-¿Amas a mi hijo?

-Desde que llegue aquí Saga ha sido lo más importante, Leda…

-… y sin embargo, cuando cruces la puerta de salida, Atenea volverá a serlo, ¿no es así?

-Es correcto

-¡Maldito seas, Arles! Crees ciegamente en una diosa que yo considero enemiga- _gritó Leda, acercando mas la daga a su cuello _-¿es que tan poco vale Saga al lado de tu diosa?

_Arles la observó en silencio por unos minutos._

-¿Preguntas por Saga o preguntas por ti?- _respondió con otra pregunta_

-¡Que sandeces dices! Yo bien sé que para lo único que se te ocurrió usarme fue para tener a tú primogénito y nada más. ¿De veras piensas que sería tan estúpida amándote?

_Arles sonrió._

-Más estúpido que yo, por haberlo echo todo este tiempo sin ser correspondido por ti, no lo creo

_Leda se quedo petrificada, en la misma posición y con la mirada posada en el caballero por largo rato._

-Si te dejo ir, serás otro fiel servidor a Atenea por la mañana

-Si eso crees, empuña la daga contra mi garganta sin dudarlo mas, de esta manera sentirás tranquilidad contigo misma

_Leda asintió acercando peligrosamente la daga hasta rozar con la garganta del otro, estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando la mas rápida mano de Arles le hizo soltar el dorado utensilio, haciéndolo volar al suelo. Prácticamente inalcanzable en esos momentos. La tomo por la cintura y en un rápido movimiento cambiaron de posiciones, estando ahora Leda bajo el cuerpo del otro; la beso, sin darle opción a reclamo alguno, subiendo el peplo por sus piernas al mismo tiempo que la acariciaba suavemente con las manos. Bajo, besándole ahora el cuello y pecho, distrayéndola mientras le quitaba hábilmente la fina ropa._

_Leda correspondía a todas las caricias, al principio tímida e insegura y seguidamente abrazándolo por la espalda, rasguñándole con sus uñas para luego entregarse por completo al placer._

_**x-x-x**_

_Calístenes cabalgó por tres días y tres noches deteniéndose tan solo para cambiar de caballo y para beber algo de agua, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el animal en las torrentes y las fuentes. Llego a la vista de su hogar tras el crepúsculo, cuando las últimas luces del Sol teñían ya de púrpura las cúspides lejanas del monte Bermión, cubiertas aún de nieve. En el llano galopaban rebaños de caballos cual oleadas marinas y millares de pájaros bajaban a dormir sobre las placidas aguas del lago Borboros. La estrella vespertina comenzaba a brillar tan fúlgida como para rivalizar con el esplendor de la Luna que descendía lentamente hacia la superficie del mar. Era aquella la estrella de los Argéadas, la antigua dinastía reinante desde los tiempos de Heracles en aquellas tierras, estrella inmortal más hermosa que cualquier otra en el firmamento. _

_Calístenes se detuvo en la entrada para contemplarla e invocarla._

-Asiste a mi hijo- _dijo de corazón -_, hazle ser un poderoso caballero después de mi y dale gloria a él y a sus hijos y a los hijos de sus hijos

_Luego subió a su lujosa residencia, donde no le esperaban, extenuado y bañado en sudor. Le recibió un alboroto, un susurro de vestidos de mujeres ajetreadas por los corredores, un tintineo de armas que resonaban en los cuerpos de guardia._

_Cuando se asomó a la puerta de su aposento, Andrómaca se encontraba sentada, durmiendo, sobre un escaño con Helena sus pies, también derrotada por el sueño producto del cansancio de los últimos tres días; la estancia estaba perfumada con rosas de Pieria y la anciana nodriza Artemisia sostenía en sus brazos al niño._

_Hizo una pequeña explosión en sus cosmos y la gloriosa armadura de Sagitario se ensambló a un lado de la habitación, para así, poder sentir contacto con la piel del niño. Le tomo en sus brazos y le sostuvo a lo largo de sus espalda, con la cabeza apoyada entre su cuello y humero. Sentía los labios del pequeño apoyados contra la cicatriz que le ponía algo rígido el hombro, sentía el calor y el perfume de su piel de lirio. _

_Cerró los ojos y se quedo derecho e inmóvil en medio de la habitación silenciosa. Olvidó en aquel momento el fragor de la batalla, el ruido estridente de sus ataques al invocarlos, el galope furibundo de los caballos y los gritos de cólera a la hora del combate. _

_Escuchaba respirar a su hijo._

* * *

**Nota: **_Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer este primer capítulo.__Esta ha sido la introducción de mi primer fic, basado principalmente en lo ocurrido catorce años antes del nacimiento de Atenea hasta unos meses después del nacimiento de la misma. Espero que sea de su total agrado y aprobación. Cabe resaltar que los personajes de Shion, Arles, Saga, Kanon e incluso Aléxandros, no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Massami Kurumada y Sueshia Animation; si algunas cosas no les quedaron muy claras, no se preocupen, con el tiempo se irán dando cuenta, sobre todo con respecto al personaje del protagonista. Agradeceré se sirvan a darme a conocer su opinión sobre este primer capitulo y de antemano agradezco infinitamente a los que lo hagan. Muchas gracias._


End file.
